rpcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
CLOSED
Character Name Name Eon Kaze Fukkatsu Species Arch Guardian Angel Sex male Clan/Crew None Day of birth 09/25/1991 Roleplay Information Name Chatango Genre horror,fantasy Type chat Appearance The Basics ' Short description of characters appearance * Hair:Black * Eyes:Brown * Build:Normal human * Height:6 feet * Weight:240 pounds * Wings: Blades of silver energy and only taken out when necessary The Details / Identifying features *Normally wears a white dress shirt, a black t-shirt underneath and black jeans *Two blue sapphire rings *green and black cross *shadow inverts to black when in sunlight but turns white at night *two lightning like white wings *sometimes wears black rimmed glasses *rarely has a familiar with him in the form of a fox,snake,bird or dark orb *Usually goes by his angelic name Innocent Ruthless Inventory Clothes / Armor wears a black and green cross that neutralizes all elemental magic and spirit attacks. Weapons * various types * primarly carries a bamboo staff with a sword hidden inside Extra *store's other items within in his shadow Personality General Eon has a neutral but random personality giving him the appearance of an innocent young boy hiding under a blood soaked mask. Overall Likes *Women *Seeing blood *Sex *Children *Being perverted *Sweet and sour things *Eating demons Overall Dislikes *Yaoi *Disloyalty *Betrayal *Giving up *Sin *Empty battles *Crying women and children *Power abuse *Rape *Boredom Family Marital Status single Family Members One younger brother and three little sisters Skills and Weaknesses Physical Strengths * is immortal * angel like strength and speed *heals quickly *can adapt to any situation Skills and Education :'Magic :*Alchemy :*White magic :*Black magic :Body skills :*Wing usage :*Can shapeshift :*can become one with any of the various weapons he has on a spiritual level :*can control going berserk at will :*can see,hear and speak with the dead : : :Education *Master of wind,water,fire,light,spirit,time itself,way of the sword and, way of the shinobi Weaknesses * women *stupidity *compassion History Childhood Was raised along side his younger brother zane in an unknown world called yume sekai by a lone female vampire who taught him the ways of stealth and the ways of the world but after being raped and turned into a vampire and soon after abandoned by her with nothing but a green and black cross to remember her, he and his brother fought for survival against demons and other creatures to protect their little sisters. He and his younger brother were later taught the ways of war from an angel named uriel and they soon became full-fledged angelic warriors at the ages of 11 but he was corrupted and turned into a demon known as death when a fake rescue mission to save his brother who he thought had been captured by the demons of hell failed. Adulthood After becoming the demon known as death and having an epic battle with his younger brother he returned to heaven and was given a new position to better fit his new acquired powers. He later fell in love with a succubus known as akurei real name hikaru but was betrayed and killed by her. After being brought back to life by God he sought revenge and banished her to hell. After 6 million years later he is now one of the guardian arch angels, but keeps the green and black cross that the woman gave him when he was little around his neck in memory of her hoping they will meet again. Current status Drifter OOC Information :* Name:William Tipton :* Roleplay Wiki Name:Eon :* E-mail:none of your business :* Instant Messages:eonfukkatsu.chatango.com Category:Characters